Erised DW Version
by 10Blue10
Summary: My first Doctor Who fanfiction. What would the characters see in the Mirror of Erised? Would their desires change as they did? What would they tell others they saw?
1. Chapter 1 Rose Tyler

Erised

Disclaimer: Before I forget, I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Requests and prompts accepted.

This is a one-shot series about what different Who characters deepest desires would be if they looked into the Mirror of Erised, and what they would tell other people it is.

This is NOT a crossover.

Rose Tyler

_Before the Doctor_: Rose sees her father alive and successful, her grades high, and her job more than just a shop girl.

_After Doomsday: _Rose sees herself in the TARDIS, kissing the Doctor, and finally feeling at home.

_After Journey's End_: Rose sees herself in the TARDIS once more, flying off to unknown planets with her Doctor.

She tells his double that she sees themselves, elderly, with grandchildren playing at their feet.


	2. Chapter 2 Martha Jones

Erised

Disclaimer: Before I forget, I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Requests and prompts accepted.

This is a one-shot series about what different Who characters deepest desires would be if they looked into the Mirror of Erised, and what they would tell other people it is.

This is NOT a crossover.

Martha Jones 

_Before the Doctor_: Martha sees her family undivided and herself as a successful and acclaimed Doctor.

_After TYTNW: _ Martha sees her family unscarred by the terrible events of the Master's reign.

_After End of Time_: Martha sees herself with Mickey, running together in freelance. In other words, she sees only herself.


	3. Chapter 3 Donna Noble

Erised

Disclaimer: Before I forget, I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Requests and prompts accepted.

This is a one-shot series about what different Who characters deepest desires would be if they looked into the Mirror of Erised, and what they would tell other people it is.

This is NOT a crossover.

Donna Noble 

_Before the Doctor_: Donna sees herself as someone…important, and being rich wouldn't hurt either. She sees herself as someone her mother will be proud of.

_After The Runaway Bride: _ Donna sees herself accepting the Doctor's offer to travel with him, and stepping into his crazy box.

_After Journey's End_: Donna sees herself happy and fulfilled- and she just can't understand why she isn't.

She tells Shaun that she sees them both happy, because what else is she supposed to say?


	4. Chapter 4 Jack Harkness

Erised

Disclaimer: Before I forget, I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Requests and prompts accepted.

This is a one-shot series about what different Who characters deepest desires would be if they looked into the Mirror of Erised, and what they would tell other people it is.

This is NOT a crossover.

Jack Harkness

_Before An Empty Child_: Jack sees the Time Agency brought to its knees, sweet revenge for stealing away two years of his life.

_After Parting of the Ways: _Jack sees the Doctor apologising for leaving him behind.

_After TCOE: _Jack sees his family alive, and his own gravestone. He's so tired.

He tells his team that he sees himself with a brand new vortex manipulator.


	5. Chapter 5 Sarah Jane Smith

Erised

Disclaimer: Before I forget, I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Requests and prompts accepted.

This is a one-shot series about what different Who characters deepest desires would be if they looked into the Mirror of Erised, and what they would tell other people it is.

This is NOT a crossover.

Sarah Jane Smith

_Before the Doctor_: Sarah Jane sees herself as a successful journalist, and something more, something mysterious hovering at the edges.

_After The Hand of Fear: _Sarah Jane sees her Doctors smiling at her, welcoming her back to the TARDIS.

_After School Reunion: _Sarah Jane sees herself as the defender of Earth, and intends to make this desire, a reality.


	6. Chapter 6 Amy Pond

Erised

Disclaimer: Before I forget, I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Requests and prompts accepted.

This is a one-shot series about what different Who characters deepest desires would be if they looked into the Mirror of Erised, and what they would tell other people it is.

This is NOT a crossover.

Amy Pond 

_After The Eleventh Hour_: Amelia sees herself stepping into the magical box, and being whisked away on adventures with her raggedy Doctor.

_After The Big Bang: _ Amy sees herself in the TARDIS, with her boys, until she and Rory are both old and fighting off aliens with laser guns attached to their Zimmer frames.

_After The God Complex_: Amy sees herself with her raggedy Doctor, and her last centurion – in the TARDIS.

She tells Rory that she sees them walking in the park, with a daughter who looks just like Melody.


	7. Chapter 7 Rory Williams

Erised

Disclaimer: Before I forget, I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Requests and prompts accepted.

This is a one-shot series about what different Who characters deepest desires would be if they looked into the Mirror of Erised, and what they would tell other people it is.

This is NOT a crossover.

Rory Williams 

_After the Atraxi_: Rory sees himself married to Amy, and after nearly two years, he plucks up the courage to make his desire a reality.

_After The Big Bang: _ Rory sees Amy happy, which no matter what, will make him happy too.

_After The God Complex_: Rory sees himself with a daughter, growing old with Amy and neither of them ever waiting again.


	8. Chapter 8 River Song

Erised

Disclaimer: Before I forget, I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Requests and prompts accepted.

This is a one-shot series about what different Who characters deepest desires would be if they looked into the Mirror of Erised, and what they would tell other people it is.

This is NOT a crossover.

River Song

_After FOTD_: River sees herself linearly, with her Doctor, not trapped in a computerised library looking for him in the history books.

_After DOTM: _ River sees the Doctor loving and trusting her, and it hurts her to know that he once did.

_After LKH_: Melody sees herself becoming River, and finding the man she was meant to destroy, and instead is falling in love with.


	9. Chapter 9 The Doctor's Double

Erised

Disclaimer: Before I forget, I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Requests and prompts accepted.

This is a one-shot series about what different Who characters deepest desires would be if they looked into the Mirror of Erised, and what they would tell other people it is.

This is NOT a crossover.

The Doctor's Double 

_After Journey's End_: The Doctor's double sees his bit of TARDIS fully grown, in the form of a police box, and him and his Rose off exploring this new universe.


	10. Chapter 10 Mickey Smith

Erised

Disclaimer: Before I forget, I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Requests and prompts accepted.

This is a one-shot series about what different Who characters deepest desires would be if they looked into the Mirror of Erised, and what they would tell other people it is.

This is NOT a crossover.

Mickey Smith 

_Before the Doctor: _Mickey sees Rose and himself still together in ten years' time, both with lots of money to buy all the chips they want. He likes to think this could one day be a reality.

_After Parting of the Ways_: Mickey sees Rose moving on from the Doctor, and coming back to him. He knows that desire will never be a reality.

_After Age of Steel: _Mickey sees himself finally making something of his life, and saving the world into the bargain.

_After Journey's End_: Mickey sees himself with Martha, talking about how the Doctor changed both their lives. Now this is a dream he wants to make reality.


	11. Chapter 11 Wilfred Mott

Erised

Disclaimer: Before I forget, I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Requests and prompts accepted.

This is a one-shot series about what different Who characters deepest desires would be if they looked into the Mirror of Erised, and what they would tell other people it is.

This is NOT a crossover.

Wilfred Mott

_After Journey's End: _Wilf sees Donna with her memories back, and going back to being that loud, full of spunk girl who took a bus alone when there was no holiday.

He tells Sylvia that he sees Donna and Shaun happily married, and doesn't mention the Doctor.


	12. Chapter 12 The Doctor

Erised

Disclaimer: Before I forget, I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Requests and prompts accepted.

This is a one-shot series about what different Who characters deepest desires would be if they looked into the Mirror of Erised, and what they would tell other people it is.

This is NOT a crossover.

The Doctor 

_Before leaving Gallifrey_: The Doctor sees himself with a TARDIS, exploring all of time and space.

_After the War_: The Doctor sees himself on Gallifrey, with his family, and without regrets.

_After Lake Silencio: _The Doctor sees River travelling with him, and _not _shooting his fez.

He tells his companion that he sees himself eating a big bowl full of fish fingers and custard.


	13. Chapter 13 Susan Foreman

Erised

Disclaimer: Before I forget, I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Requests and prompts accepted.

This is a one-shot series about what different Who characters deepest desires would be if they looked into the Mirror of Erised, and what they would tell other people it is.

This is NOT a crossover.

Susan Foreman

_After leaving Gallifrey: _As much as she enjoys life at Coal Hill School, Susan's desire is to one day go home. Exile was not all fun and games.

_After The Dalek Invasion of Earth: _Susan sees herself reunited with her grandfather, and herself and David helping him through the stars.

She tells David that she sees them happily married and herself with child, even though she knows it's an impossible reality.


	14. Chapter 14 Jenny The Doctor's Daughter

Erised

Disclaimer: Before I forget, I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

There is no excuse for the lateness of these, so I apologise.

Requests and prompts accepted.

This is a one-shot series about what different Who characters deepest desires would be if they looked into the Mirror of Erised, and what they would tell other people it is.

This is NOT a crossover.

Jenny (The Doctor's Daughter) 

_After her 'birth': _Jenny, like any young hot-headed soldier, sees herself winning the whole war single-handedly: which, in a way, she does.

_After her 'rebirth': _Jenny sees herself finding her father again, and seeing his eyes filled with pride.

If she had anyone with her, she'd have told them that she saw a Time Agent happily handing over his Vortex Manipulator.


	15. Chapter 15 The TARDIS

Erised

Disclaimer: Before I forget, I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Requests and prompts accepted.

This is a one-shot series about what different Who characters deepest desires would be if they looked into the Mirror of Erised, and what they would tell other people it is.

This is NOT a crossover.

The TARDIS 

_After being decommissioned: _The TARDIS sees her most recent pilot, the stubborn, dull fool, falling into a sun. She is very mad.

_After the War: _The TARDIS sees nothing- the only thing she desires at the moment is to keep her Thief alive.

If she could speak, she would tell anyone who would listen that she saw her Thief pulling the doors open for once. Even TARDISes lie once in a while.


	16. Chapter 16 Jamie McCrimmon

Erised

Disclaimer: Before I forget, I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Requests and prompts accepted.

This is a one-shot series about what different Who characters deepest desires would be if they looked into the Mirror of Erised, and what they would tell other people it is.

This is NOT a crossover.

Jamie McCrimmon

_Before 'The Highlanders': _Jamie sees his clan victorious at Culloden, the bodies of the English soldiers at their feet.

_After 'Fury of the Deep': _Jamie sees himself going to the ends of the Earth to find Victoria, because sometimes a kiss goodbye is not enough.

_After 'The War Games': _Jamie sees his clan victorious at Culloden, but has the strangest feeling that some people he knows well are missing.


	17. Chapter 17 Ace McShane

Erised

Disclaimer: Before I forget, I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Requests and prompts accepted.

This is a one-shot series about what different Who characters deepest desires would be if they looked into the Mirror of Erised, and what they would tell other people it is.

This is NOT a crossover.

Ace McShane

_On Iceworld: _Ace sees herself back in her bedroom, as if everything were a dream; but really, what would she go back to?

_After 'Ghost Light': _Ace sees her friend Manisha alive and unharmed…and then, the people who killed her surrounded by trip wires and nitro-9.

_After 'The Curse of Fenric': _Ace sees herself defeating Fenric without the Doctor's help. Even he of all people manipulates her.


	18. Chapter 18 Grace Holloway

Erised

Disclaimer: Before I forget, I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Requests and prompts accepted.

This is a one-shot series about what different Who characters deepest desires would be if they looked into the Mirror of Erised, and what they would tell other people it is.

This is NOT a crossover.

Grace Holloway 

_Before 'The Movie': _Grace sees her boyfriend not minding, for once, that she is an 'on-call' cardiologist.

_After 'The Movie': _Grace sees the Doctor coming with her, or herself going with him.

She tells her colleagues that she is suffering from stress, and remembering the Doctor's warning, takes a holiday at Christmas.


	19. Chapter 19 Ian Chesterton

Erised

Disclaimer: Before I forget, I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Requests and prompts accepted.

This is a one-shot series about what different Who characters deepest desires would be if they looked into the Mirror of Erised, and what they would tell other people it is.

This is NOT a crossover.

Ian Chesterton 

_Before following Susan home_: Ian sees the new history teacher stopping to discuss the marking scheme and staying for a cup of tea.

_After being sold as a slave: _Ian sees himself being pushed mercilessly into the arena.

_After Susan's departure: _Ian sees himself telling Susan just how much he really admired her as a student and cared for her as a friend.

_After leaving the TARDIS: _Ian sees Barbara staying for that cup of tea, and staying a while longer too.

First though, they have to deal with all the questions.


	20. Chapter 20 Barbara Wright

Erised

Disclaimer: Before I forget, I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Requests and prompts accepted.

This is a one-shot series about what different Who characters deepest desires would be if they looked into the Mirror of Erised, and what they would tell other people it is.

This is NOT a crossover.

Barbara Wright 

_Before following Susan home_: Barbara sees herself talking to that handsome science teacher about something other than schoolwork.

_After being sold as a slave: _Barbara sees herself dressed in a toga for the rest of her days, bound to serve a stranger who is unfortunately not Ian Chesterton (not that she'd serve Ian, women's rights and everything).

_After Susan's departure: _Barbara sees Susan and David having a happy life together, and she's happy for her student.

_After leaving the TARDIS: _Barbara sees herself and Ian going to that coffee shop she had always wanted to visit but never found the right time.

First though, they have to deal with all the questions.


	21. Chapter 21 Tegan Jovanka

Erised

Disclaimer: Before I forget, I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Requests and prompts accepted.

This is a one-shot series about what different Who characters deepest desires would be if they looked into the Mirror of Erised, and what they would tell other people it is.

This is NOT a crossover.

Tegan Jovanka 

_After her possession by the Mara_: Tegan sees the hideous form of the Mara slithering up behind her reflection, opening its gaping maw.

_After 'Time Flight': _Tegan sees the TARDIS returning for her, and regrets ever complaining about life on board.

_After her departure: _Tegan sees nothing but herself, but feels as if she's left part of herself behind on the TARDIS.

She tells her cousin that she sees herself with a more fulfilling job than a stewardess.


	22. Chapter 22 Adric

Erised

Disclaimer: Before I forget, I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Requests and prompts accepted.

This is a one-shot series about what different Who characters deepest desires would be if they looked into the Mirror of Erised, and what they would tell other people it is.

This is NOT a crossover.

Adric 

_After his brother Varsh's death: _Adric sees Varsh alive again, welcoming Adric into his rebel gang.

_After the Doctor's regeneration: _Adric sees the old Doctor, the real Doctor, congratulating him on his efforts. He wonders if this new Doctor will ever do that.

He tells Nyssa (Tegan isn't interested) that he sees himself solving an extremely complicated maths puzzle.


End file.
